


The Life of Our Souls

by Dragons_Heart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Obikin Big Bang 2018, Slow Burn, Some angst, Soulmates, The soulmate AU with color blindness, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Heart/pseuds/Dragons_Heart
Summary: Knowing you have a soulmate is a rare blessing. Being able to find your other half is even rarer. Obi-Wan Kenobi has waited 27 years to meet the person who will color his world, and he's about to discover the journey of a lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> This is my submission for this year's Obikin Big Bang event! Please enjoy and make sure to keep an eye out for the masterpost on Tumblr and the event collection here so you don't miss any of the amazing works!

The first thought that ran through Obi-Wan’s head when he first met Anakin Skywalker was that he was the most beautiful man on the face of the planet.

The second was that he was seeing colors for the first time in his life.

When he was just a boy, Obi-Wan had been diagnosed with what they called “Soul Disorder”. It wasn’t life threatening or anything dangerous, but it was a rare genetic disorder that manifested differently in each person. Some people had rashes or skin deformities, others heard voices in their heads at random. Obi-Wan’s displayed itself as monochromatic color blindness.

His “disability”, as the pediatricians had called it when it was first discovered, made his early years difficult because of his inability to discern colors. His kindergarten teachers actually had wanted to hold him back for it and that had prompted his parents to officially get him checked out. He spent several years confused as to why they fawned over him and called his condition the “most wonderful blessing you’ll ever know.” How could it be a blessing when he was teased for not even knowing that a fire truck was red?

He didn’t understand until he was old enough for “the Talk” and in-school sexual education and finally was told about soulmates and the mysterious Soul Disorder that robbed him of knowing colors. And even then, he didn’t completely understand it. The most he got was that he was supposed to have a soulmate and, for some reason, it meant he wouldn’t know what colors were until he met them. Actually, it made him a bit grumpy because how was that fair? Why did having someone special mean he wouldn’t know what green or purple or yellow looked like? Why did he have to have a color blindness manifestation at all? Some of his friends had the disorder too, but they all had a skin marking. Why couldn’t he have got that instead?

His bitterness over it faded as he grew older though. He learned to use it to his advantage in high school, making a pact with himself that he wouldn’t date anyone unless he began to see color. He didn’t consider it fair to himself, his soulmate, or a potential date if he allowed himself to get attached to someone he wasn’t meant to be with. That ideology allowed him to focus on his studies, graduate at the top of his class, and get accepted at his first-choice university.

At 27, Obi-Wan had a Master’s degree in Philosophy and a job that he absolutely adored. He’d all but forgotten about having a soulmate and he was living a happy and peaceful life.

The day that changed was a pleasant October day. The air was cool and crisp, but not yet cold and miserable, and the sun was out to bring an extra layer of warmth to the daylight hours. The leaves on the trees had changed colors (Obi-Wan could tell at least that much by shade differentiations), but they hadn’t yet begun to fall. A perfect fall day. And a perfect day for sweaters and hot tea.

Not having wanted to stay at home, but also having no plans, Obi-Wan had made his way downtown to a small coffee shop that he’d dubbed his public sanctuary. He ordered his favorite tea blend and settled into a well-cushioned chair positioned by a small table with stacks of magazines on top. The cup warmed his hands as he took a sip, relishing in the taste and temperature before pulling the book he’d brought with him out from under his arm. The smooth jazz music the shop played was the perfect background music and he lost himself in his novel and tea. He even got so comfortable that he tugged the top of his turtleneck up over his nose, the fabric resting just below his glasses.

“Excuse me?” a voice, soft but deep, asked, snapping him out of his reverie. “Is this seat taken?”

Obi-Wan looked up from his book and over at the chair in question before looking up at the speaker. “No, it’s—” He froze, his eyes taking in a strong jaw line, soft curls, and the cutest button nose he’d ever seen. “—open…”

He could feel the warmth rising in his cheeks and he tried to shake his awkwardness off so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. But all coherent thought left him as his vision field changed, varying shades of black and white shifting into a plethora of colors he’d never been able to even imagine before. The revelation of that, and what it meant for him, left him shell-shocked and speechless. His only solace was that his companion seemed to be experiencing the same whirlwind.

The man sat down on the chair beside him, their eyes locked as they took each other in. Neither one even dared to blink, almost as if they were both afraid that breaking eye contact would break the spell. A moment of silence passed before the newcomer stretched his hand out to him.

“Anakin Skywalker,” he introduced, his voice quiet but landing like music on his ears.

“Obi-Wan,” he mumbled as a response, shaking the offered hand and feeling an electricity flow through him. “Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

“Um…nice to meet you. Finally.”

The nerves and awkwardness in Anakin’s voice brought a small smile to Obi-Wan’s lips. “Likewise.” He paused, unsure if the question he wanted to ask was appropriate or not, but he decided to go for it. “If you don’t mind me asking…what…what color are your eyes? If that’s not too personal, that is.”

Anakin offered him a warm smile, unintentionally causing his heart to skip a beat. “They’re blue,” he said. “Or that’s what my mom always told me. You?”

“I have absolutely no idea.”

They both laughed at that and the awkwardness and shock melted away from them, finally allowing them to have a normal conversation. Granted, most people wouldn’t call it normal as they focused right now on their shared experience of growing up color blind.

“How’d you first find out?” Anakin asked as he took a drink from the latté he’d ordered.

“Pediatric testing when I was five. My parents always knew I couldn’t see colors right, but they had to prove that to the school system. They were able to tell it was Soul Disorder because there wasn’t anything medically wrong with my cones and we had no family history of color blindness. You?”

“A sex ed class Mom sent me to,” Anakin said. “I was homeschooled until I was fifteen and Mom wasn’t bothered by it, but she said she had wondered if that was the case when I asked about it. I just kind of accepted it. Would’ve been really disappointed if we’d all been wrong, though.”

Obi-Wan nodded once in understanding. “I think I would have been, too.”

They sat in the semi-secluded corner of the coffee shop for the next 45 minutes, just talking and learning a little about each other; they were both too shocked still to do anything else. But then Anakin had to leave, his break at the mechanic shop he worked at nearly over. Obi-Wan offered to walk out with him, insisting that he needed to get home anyway. The pair slipped out and said their goodbyes, agreeing to meet up again at the same time and place in a week. The sound of sirens caught their attention by startling them, causing both of them to jump and watch the fire truck fly past.

Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side and let out a hum. “So that’s what red looks like,” he mused, causing Anakin to laugh. But he wasn’t offended. Anakin could be amused by it, he understood, and Obi-Wan was quickly learning that he liked the sound of his laugh. It was warm and full of life and energy and it brought that same energy into Obi-Wan just by hearing it. And it made him want to laugh with him.

After they’d both calmed, they parted for real, with Anakin jogging down the sidewalk and Obi-Wan heading back towards his apartment on his bike.


	2. Chapter 2

By their third meeting, Obi-Wan had learned a few things about Anakin (not including that he was completely endearing). He was 25, had grown up in a small desert town until he moved to the city, and had gotten an Associate’s degree in mechanics before deciding to forgo further education so he could do what he loved by getting his hands dirty and working on cars.

“My first car was one I built myself actually,” he said.

Obi-Wan sat enraptured and awed as he munched on the café sandwich he’d bought when he arrived. “Really?”

“Yeah. I had to save up money and parts from the time I was fifteen, but I got it done. Mom couldn’t do much to help me with the mechanics or the finances, but she was supportive, and I learned a lot by working the desk at Watto’s shop. I didn’t get it finished until my senior year and she wasn’t the prettiest car, but damn if I wasn’t the proudest kid in town when I got to drive her for the first time.”

“I can imagine,” Obi-Wan said. “That’s a major accomplishment.”

Anakin gave a nod. “Yeah, no kidding. And Mom got to hear it run and ride in it before she died, so that meant a lot.”

A soft frown crossed Obi-Wan’s face. “Your mother’s gone?” he asked. He hadn’t expected that, especially since he could hear how close the other man was to her in his voice. And then he was mortified that he’d even asked such a question. “I’m sorry, that was really insensitive.”

“No, don’t apologize. It’s okay,” Anakin assured, offering up a small, sad smile. “You had no reason to think that. But yeah, she died in September of that year. She’d been sick for a long time, so I knew it was coming. It was still hard, and I didn’t really handle it well…”

“I don’t think anyone handles death well.”

“Most people don’t act out and cause so much trouble they spend most of the school year suspended.”

“Oh…”

Anakin just shrugged, looking down and picking at a loose string on his oil-stained jeans. “Yeah. I’m still surprised they didn’t expel me, but that was probably because they knew my behavior was grief induced and my best friend’s family put me through counseling. I probably would’ve ended up worse if it wasn’t for them.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Obi-Wan was able to speak up. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “That…I can’t imagine what that was like. No one should have to be left alone like that.”

“Thanks.” Anakin looked up and the smile that crossed his face this time was genuine and grateful and possibly relieved. Almost like he’d been afraid Obi-Wan would reject him for how he dealt with his own pain. Obi-Wan wouldn’t have even if they weren’t bonded by fate. It wouldn’t have been fair.

“But what about you?” Anakin asked. “What about your parents? I feel like I’ve done all the talking today, I want to know more about your family.”

Obi-Wan tried not to cringe. He didn’t want to answer that question ever, but he knew Anakin wanted to change the subject. “They live three states away.”

The younger man raised an eyebrow at that. “And?”

“And what?”

“Oh come on, what do they do? What’re they like? How often do you see them?”

The auburn-haired man sighed and shook his head. “If you must know, my father’s a doctor. As far as I know, my mother still does those ‘get money quick’ consulting businesses,” he said. “That’s all you need to know.” Apparently, that wasn’t good enough for Anakin because he crossed his arms and scowled. “What?”

“You know what.”

“I’m afraid I don’t, so please elaborate.”

“Look, you were the one who said we should get to know each other since we’re mates. I opened up to you, so you don’t get to shut me out.”

“But—” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the other’s glare. “Fine. I don’t want to get into all the details right now, but we had a falling out several years ago and we don’t exactly get on. The most I hear from them is a card at Christmas and that’s fine with me. Happy?”

Anakin let out an exasperated sigh, but his body relaxed. “For now. I just wish you’d trust me enough to tell me.”

“I do trust you, but I haven’t even known you for a month.”

He was afraid for a moment that Anakin was going to grumble and fuss, but he surprised him by letting out a teasing grin. “Guess I need to work you a bit more to unlock your tragic backstory then.”

Obi-Wan had to laugh after that. “I suppose you will.”


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend before Thanksgiving, the pair went on their first real date. Obi-Wan had been willing to go as slow as they needed and take the time to be comfortable with each other, but Anakin had surprised him by proposing the idea over left-over Halloween candy Obi-Wan had brought with him that day.

“I want to be able to see you more than for an hour on my lunch break,” he’d said around a mouthful of chocolate and nougat. “Besides, you need to get out of the house more.”

“I get out of the house plenty!”

“Really? Cause last week you said that meeting up with me was the highlight of your week.”

“So? I like spending time with you, that’s a compliment.”

“The runner-up was buying your cat a new toy.”

“Alright, you have a point.”

So, they’d picked a night and made plans for dinner and a movie. Anakin picked Obi-Wan up at his apartment complex (since the older didn’t have a car) and they rode to the restaurant in an awkward and nervous silence. Knowing they were mates was one thing, actively trying to engage in a relationship was another entirely. All of that seemed to lift as they settled into the table at dinner and soon, they were laughing and smiling and possibly more comfortable with each other than they ever had been.

“So, I’m curious,” Anakin started after the first course. “Have you ever considered teaching? I mean philosophy seems odd outside of a teaching setting.”

“I work in business philosophy, it’s a little different,” Obi-Wan said. “But to answer your question, yes. I’ve thought about it before.”

“Have you ever pursued it? I bet you’d be good at it.”

“Thanks, but no. I haven’t.”

“Why not? If it’s something you want to do, then—”

“I’d have to have a doctorate,” Obi-Wan broke in. “High schools don’t teach philosophy and it’s not teachable with a Master’s at the university level. I’ve looked.”

Anakin seemed to mull this over for a moment. “Then why not get a doctorate?”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “Money. Time. I don’t have enough of either. Plus, there’s application processes… Besides, I’ve settled into my life now. I’m content.”

“And how long have you been ‘just content’?” Anakin asked. “When was the last time you let yourself take a risk?”

Silence fell between them as Obi-Wan let that sink in. “I’ll consider it. Not saying I’ll do it, but I’ll think about it,” he said, bringing a grin to the other man’s face.

After the meal was done, Anakin paid for dinner and Obi-Wan paid for their movie tickets and concessions. Anakin argued with him over it, but Obi-Wan won out in the end. “It’s not fair of me to make you pay for everything in a two-part date. The movie is my responsibility.”

“Fine, but the next date is on me. Completely.”

“As you wish.”

The movie was some romantic comedy that they both thought was cheesy and cliché. It wasn’t terrible though, if the fact that about halfway through they’d ended up holding hands was anything to judge by.

Anakin dropped Obi-Wan off at his apartment at almost midnight. Their awkwardness returned as they said their goodbyes. Obi-Wan, being unusually impulsive, pressed a quick kiss to Anakin’s cheek before darting up to his apartment with his face hot from a blush.

Needless to say, there were many more dates after that and much more time spent bonding away from the small coffee shop.


	4. Chapter 4

When Christmas rolled around, Obi-Wan was actually excited for the first time in years. Since he didn’t go visit his family, he really never had plans outside of the office party held the week before. Usually, he and his black cat spent Christmas Eve and Christmas day on the couch, drinking hot cocoa and warm milk while watching various TV specials and movies. It wasn’t a bad way to spend the holiday, but it did get a bit lonely.

His doorbell rang about 5:30 on Christmas Eve and he had to stop himself from sprinting to it. “Coming!” He slipped his oven mitts off and laid them on the counter before leaving the kitchen and crossing the living room to the door. A simple twist of the knob and he was greeted with Anakin’s smiling face, flushed from the cold. One of his arms was laden with packages and the other was wrapped in a leash which was attached to the corgi bouncing at his feet.

“Merry Christmas,” Anakin said as he bent down to press a quick kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips.

“Merry Christmas. Now get in before both of you freeze.”

Obi-Wan stepped aside to let his boyfriend and his dog into his small apartment, shutting the door behind them. Anakin let the corgi off the leash and hung it on the coat hanger, only to frown as the cat hissed and took off running. “Artoo, no. Leave him alone,” he scolded when the corgi started to take chase, which caused him to stop at the hall with his tail wagging.

“Are you sure it’s okay I brought him?” the younger man asked a bit worriedly. “I don’t want to traumatize…um…what’s the cat’s name again?”

“Maul. And don’t worry, they’ll be fine. He’s just territorial.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” Obi-Wan leaned up on his toes to kiss Anakin’s cheek as a way of reassuring him before taking his backpack and coat to hang them up. “You can put the boxes under the tree. Might actually look festive this year.”

He wasn’t looking, but he could feel Anakin rolling his eyes at him. “The presents aren’t what makes it festive, but you’d have more if you had a social life.”

“I have a social life.”

“Work friends don’t count.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“Hey, at least I’m willing to go out more than you,” Anakin countered before letting the subject go. “Is that turkey I smell?”

Obi-Wan grinned a bit sheepishly as he nodded. “I thought I’d make a real Christmas dinner since it’s going to be the two of us. If that’s ok?”

“Perfectly fine by me.” Anakin stood from under the tree, making room for Artoo to come lay underneath it. “Actually, it sounds nice. And smells even better.”

“Well, hopefully it tastes as good as it smells.”

“I don’t think it could taste worse cause, you know, scent and taste are connected.”

“Har har, you think you’re so funny, don’t you?”

“Uh, I’m the funniest person I know.”

“And the cockiest, apparently.”

“In more ways than one,” Anakin teased, playfully thrusting his hips with a smirk.

Obi-Wan had to roll his eyes at him. “Down boy,” he said. “I’m going to finish dinner before your head gets any bigger. And _don’t_ make the comment you just thought of,” he added when his boyfriend opened his mouth.

“Ugh, fine,” he said, then mumbled “Buzzkill…”

“Oi, I heard that.”

“You were meant too.”

With a shake of his head, Obi-Wan headed back into the kitchen. “How were the roads? I saw it snowing earlier.”

“Not bad yet, but it’s only a matter of time. They’re already getting slick.” Anakin glanced towards the kitchen for a moment. “Which, thanks again for letting me spend the night. I’m not sure I could drive home in this stuff.”

“Don’t mention it,” Obi-Wan assured with a smile. “And you can stay as long as you need. I don’t want you wrecking because it’s not safe.”

“Still, means a lot. So, thanks. Again.”

“Again, don’t mention it.”

Obi-Wan set about finishing the stuffing and potatoes he had cooking on the stove since that was all he had left before the turkey would be ready. The smells of food and the sound of Christmas music from the radio filling the contented silence in the apartment for a while.

“I didn’t realize you were religious,” Anakin spoke suddenly. The statement was very odd and so random that it made Obi-Wan take pause from moving food to the table. He turned around with a raised brow. Before he could ask where that had come from, the younger man pointed to the nativity scene sitting on a shelf by the TV.

Obi-Wan gave a shrug. “I grew up Catholic,” he explained, going back to focusing on the food. “I’m not sure I’d call myself religious since I don’t attend mass regularly and ignore most of the sacraments, but yes. I suppose you could say so.”

“Just wondering.” There was the brush of a hand along Obi-Wan’s back as Anakin came over to help set the table, which was most appreciated since he needed to carve the turkey. “I don’t really see Navidads—”

“Nativities.”

“—outside of religious homes. Mom had one when I was growing up, which we never went to church or anything, but my grandparents were Baptist or Methodist or something like that. I don’t know. Maybe I’m thinking weird.”

“You’re not. But really? Navidads?”

Anakin’s cheeks actually turned pink at that, which made Obi-Wan’s heart flutter and it thrilled him that he could see it. “I couldn’t say it right when I was little, okay? And Feliz Navidad was one of my favorite songs so… yeah.” That caused Obi-Wan to start snickering, which made the blond blush more, which made Obi-Wan laugh more. “It’s not funny!”

“Oh, it’s hilarious. And rather adorable.” Anakin, still blushing, let out a huff and folded his arms at that. If he was trying to appear menacing, he was failing because Obi-Wan thought he looked like an angry kitten instead. He went up on his toes to kiss his disgruntled boyfriend’s cheek before finishing putting food on the table. “Very adorable.”

The younger of the two just grumbled, and Obi-Wan thought he heard the words “not adorable”, but he couldn’t be sure. They sat down to eat as the pink began to fade from Anakin’s cheeks.

“Oh, by the way,” Anakin said once he’d come back to himself. “Aren’t there supposed to be three wise men?”

“Well, technically, it’s never actually—” Obi-Wan shut his mouth at Anakin’s look, one he’d come to learn meant “don’t get technical with me and answer the damn question.” He let out a sigh. “The third one got mauled.”

Anakin blinked a few times before a mischievous grin overtook his lips. “Please tell me that is not how Maul got his name.”

It was now Obi-Wan’s turn to blush and, much to his chagrin, the sound of an ornament being knocked off the tree happened at the same time. Peals of laughter erupted out of Anakin and Obi-Wan’s face quickly matched the color of his sweater.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me.”

“I’m not asleep,” Obi-Wan said, opening his eyes and looking up at Anakin from where his head was resting in his lap.

“You sure, old man?” Anakin teased. He then playfully let out an “oof” as Obi-Wan smacked his chest.

“Don’t call me old.”

“You are older than me.”

“By two years.”

“Still older.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at that before closing them again.

“Babe, if you’re tired, you don’t have to stay up,” Anakin said. “I know it’s New Year’s Eve, but you can go—”

“Anakin, I’m not tired,” Obi-Wan assured. “I just zoned out because this,” he pointed up where his boyfriend’s fingers were carding through his hair, “feels very nice. It’s soothing.”

“You sure?”

“Positive. Now, are we still playing 20 questions or have I satisfied your curiosity?”

“I have plenty I can ask as long as you do.”

The ginger waved a hand. “I can come up with things.”

“Uhh, first experience with alcohol?”

Obi-Wan opened his eyes again and raised an eyebrow at a very sheepish-looking Anakin. “As in first time I drank or first time I got drunk?” he asked.

Anakin gave a shrug. “Either or both. Not that I can imagine you drunk.”

“You’ve much to learn then.” Obi-Wan chuckled and sat up some to take a drink of his beer, laying down again after swallowing. “Well, to answer, I first tasted alcohol at my junior prom—”

“What?!”

“My friend Quinlan spiked the punch with Vodka. It wasn’t a lot, but you could taste it. I only had one glass though, otherwise my parents would have found out. And pissing off a Catholic mother is a bad idea.”

“I can imagine,” Anakin muttered. “My own mother could put the fear of God in an atheist.”

“Imagine that multiplied by ten for my mother.”

Once he heard that, Anakin gave a sharp shudder and shake his head rapidly. “I’ll pass, thanks.” Another shiver ran down his spine before he continued. “I never would have suspected you of underage drinking…”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and let out a huff. “Meaning?”

“Ummm…”

“Anakin….” The elder man crossed his arms over his chest and observed his boyfriend with a skeptical eye. The latter flushed a dark shade of red and rubbed the back of his neck, stammering and stumbling over his words.

“I just...I never…you never came off as a rule-breaker. Not that that’s a bad thing! It’s good! I mean rebellion is fun, but it’s trouble…Not that I’m saying you’d get caught and in trouble! I…well…um…we…uh…”

Obi-Wan kept his skeptical expression for as long as he could, but he eventually lost his composure and began to laugh. This, in turn, just made Anakin pout and huff and blush. The miffed look was quite adorable on him, actually, and Obi-Wan had to sit up to kiss his endearing boyfriend.

“You’re so mean to me,” Anakin muttered.

“I’m sorry, dear, but I couldn’t resist. I like watching you squirm.”

“Yeah, yeah….” Anakin still acted huffy, but he was smiling, so Obi-Wan knew he was forgiven and he settled back down in his boyfriend’s lap.

“Now, to answer the second half of your question, I first got drunk my freshman year of college,” Obi-Wan stated. “I was at a party and got a little too friendly with the PBR. Nasty hangover the morning after.”

He paused for a moment before adding, hesitantly, “It certainly wasn’t the last time and…well, let’s just say college is why I have a high alcohol tolerance.”

Anakin raised a brow at him, but his eyes held concern. “How bad?” he asked.

“Bad enough to warrant an intervention, but not so bad to be alcoholic. It was a rough time for me.”

A sigh left Obi-Wan’s lips as he felt long fingers trail through his hair again. Silence passed between them, but Obi-Wan knew Anakin was being sympathetic and comforting. They’d only known each other and been together for a short time in reality, but it was enough for them to be able to read each other easily. It was the beauty of the bond between soulmates that Obi-Wan had only been able to dream of before.

“It’s your turn,” Anakin finally whispered, his fingers brushing hair off Obi-Wan’s forehead.

“Hm? Oh, yes, I suppose so.” He reached up to scratch at his beard in thought. While he physically wasn’t tired, his brain was having a harder time coming up with things he wanted to know. His eyes trailed to Artoo sleeping on his dog bed in the corner. It must be nice not to have a care about the New Year.

“Favorite color?” he finally asked. However, when he turned his eyes back to Anakin, he was surprised to see a deadpan expression on his boyfriend’s face. “What?”

“Really? That’s what you’re going with?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Favorite color? That’s a question five-year-olds ask when they’re trying to make friends. It’s…It’s elementary!”

“It’s not when we’ve only known what colors are for three months,” Obi-Wan replied in a mumble.

Anakin let out a soft sigh before smiling down at him. “All right, you have a point. Let me think.”

Obi-Wan gave a nod and watched Anakin as he thought. The other man was so fascinating to watch as the gears turned in his head. He was always full of life and energy, sometimes so much it bubbled out of him and was contagious. But when he was focused, all of it was concentrated. His jaw would twitch, and his eyes would glisten and brighten with every emotion and thought and solution and curiosity that ran through his brain. If it involved tinkering, even his fingers and hands would twitch, turning invisible knobs and adjusting gears that didn’t exist until he figured it out. It drew Obi-Wan in like a moth to a flame, enchanting him. He could lay here forever and watch Anakin think.

“Okay, I’ve got it,” Anakin said, finally, causing Obi-Wan to snap out of his reverie.

“Oh? And?”

“The color of the ocean. That perfect mix of blue and green.”

“Ani, you’ve only seen the ocean’s color on TV. How can you say that it’s your favorite without seeing it in person?”

“But I have.” Anakin reached down to cup Obi-Wan’s bearded cheek in his hand. “I see it every time I look into your eyes.”

The blush those words caused stated in Obi-Wan’s neck, working up into his cheeks until his whole face was red. He let out a squeak and rolled over so he could hide his face against his boyfriend’s stomach, muttering something along the lines of “flattering bastard”, which only made Anakin laugh and rub his hair. Not that Obi-Wan had room to scold Anakin for the cheesiness since he most likely would have responded with the stormy blue his soulmate’s eyes were, but still! Anakin knew he grew flustered at compliments.

“You know, I’d apologize for embarrassing you, but you’re far too cute to bother,” Anakin teased and Obi-Wan punched his arm.

“Shut up,” he muttered. “Don’t you have another question?”

“Oh…uh…yeah, I do.”

And yet, Anakin went silent again. So silent that once he’d composed himself again, Obi-Wan looked up at him with a frown. Anakin’s expression had turned almost sad.

“Ani?”

“Hm?”

“Your question?”

“I know.”

But he still didn’t speak beyond that. What made him go so quiet all of a sudden? Obi-Wan pushed himself upright, sliding so he was sitting in Anakin’s lap.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing…”

“It’s not nothing, dear,” Obi-Wan said. “Just ask me.”

Anakin let out a sigh and bit his lip, averting his gaze from Obi-Wan. “I just…I’m worried it’ll offend you. Or upset you.”

“I promise, I won’t get offended or upset.” Obi-Wan offered him a warm smile as he cupped Anakin’s cheek in his hand. “We said after dinner we weren’t holding anything back, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember.” Anakin drew in a deep breath. “Did…Did you ever…imagine what your soulmate was going to be like?”

Obi-Wan blinked. He…well, to be honest he hadn’t expected that question. Of course he’d imagined and wondered what the person he was destined to be with was going to be like. He and some of his friends who also had Soul Disorder had discussed it. It was natural.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “To answer simply, _yes_ , but…why are you asking?”

“I…I wanted to make sure I wasn’t the only one,” Anakin admitted. “No one back home had soulmates. It’s even rarer out there than it is normally. And…well, I want to know what you were expecting…if _I’m_ what you wanted.”

A frown crossed Obi-Wan’s face. “Anakin…” He pulled his face down, pressing a warm, soft kiss to his lips. “You don’t need to worry about that.”

“But—”

“No buts. No matter what I, or anyone else, envisioned for myself, _you_ are exactly what I want and need. Nothing will change that. Okay?”

That seemed to make Anakin relax and feel better as he smiled. “Yeah. Okay.” His arms wound around Obi-Wan and he nuzzled his face into his ginger hair. “I still want to know what you expected though. Like personality, appearance, gender…stuff like that.”

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders, snuggling into his boyfriend’s hold. “It…my opinions changed a lot over the years,” he explained. “Sometimes I wanted rugged, sometimes wild and crazy, sometimes scholarly. But, once I matured, I realized I just wanted someone who would balance me out. Someone I could talk to and who I’d always enjoy being around. Which is exactly what I got.” He sent Anakin a grin, his next words bringing a blush to the blonde’s face. “Not to mention your rugged handsomeness.”

“Shut up,” the flustered man muttered. He cleared his throat, acting composed despite being red in the face still. “What about gender? Were you expecting a guy, or did you want a girl, or did you care? I know I didn’t give a damn, I just wanted someone who—Obi-Wan?”

The older man had gone stiff, his eyes wide and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. It was like he’d seen a ghost or like someone had killed his cat in front of him.

“Obi-Wan? Is everything—”

“I’m fine,” he said, grabbing his beer bottle and taking a long drink. A drink so long, he drained the bottle. However, when he reached for another, Anakin moved the beers off the coffee table and out of Obi-Wan’s reach. “Oi! What gives?”

“You’re not fine.”

“I am. Can I please have another beer so we can watch the last performance of the year?”

Anakin gave a snort and scowled at him. “Please, neither of us have cared to listen to the music,” he said. “And I’m not letting you avoid talking by drinking.” Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but Anakin cut him off. “Tell me I’m wrong. And tell me this isn’t related to your college drinking habits, because I’m getting that feeling.”

 Obi-Wan’s shoulders sagged and he knew he’d been caught. “It’s just a bad memory,” he said. “Nothing more.”

“But why now?” Anakin asked. “What about what I asked caused _that_.”

Obi-Wan stayed quiet.

“Obi-Wan, talk to me.”

Silence passed a moment longer, only broken by Artoo’s snores, before Obi-Wan moved. He slipped from Anakin’s lap to sit beside him, drawing his knees up to his chest.

“What you asked,” he began. “I…I know you didn’t mean any harm, but it’s a loaded question. I’ve never really been one to talk about my sexuality.”

“Well, you’re a private person,” Anakin said. “So it makes sense. I wasn’t going to ask because I respect your privacy, but I figured you were bi or gay since you never rejected me for being a guy. Not that I ever cared. I’ve known I was bi for at least ten years and—”

“Anakin.”

One glance at Obi-Wan’s face after his sharp tone was enough to shut him up. “Sorry. I’ll listen.”

A sad, but grateful smile crossed Obi-Wan’s lips before he sighed and continued. “Yes, you’re right, I am private, nor am I one to blurt out things like that. Even if it’s appropriate. But, it’s more than that.

“I grew up in a small town. One of those where everyone knows everyone kind of deals.”

“Like Mayberry?” Anakin asked.

“Exactly like Mayberry, but less country bumpkin. And also very religious and conservative. My neighborhood alone had several Catholic families, and a few Anglican ones as well. I’m still surprised we got away with as much as we did when we were teenagers. It felt like we were constantly being watched, and I know my mother would drag me off to confessional if I had a small attitude or put a toe out of line.

“Being surrounded by all of this made it hard to really understand things like sexuality or gender or relationships, let alone explore. It was taboo.” Obi-Wan let out a sad laugh. “I never even realized I was gay until I got a crush on Quin around when I turned 16. I always thought I never had crushes on girls because they weren’t my soulmate. Even if I instinctually knew, I was deluded that I would never feel anything until I met the right person…you.

“I spent years not knowing what I wanted. I _couldn’t_ know. On one hand, finding a girl would make my parents happy. On the other, finding a guy would make me happy, but I didn’t know how my parents would react. And disappointing them was my worst fear. We were such a close-knit family back then.”

At this point, he had to stop as an old ache settled in his chest; an ache caused by hurt and anger and longing and it caused him pain and brought tears to his eyes. The memories were painful, even after so many years. He almost began to drown in them, but he was saved by Anakin’s arm sliding around his waist. He drew in a shaky breath and looked up at his boyfriend gratefully, even as the other’s expression was sad and sympathetic.

“When’d they kick you out?” Anakin asked, his voice gentle.

Obi-Wan looked down, unable to meet his eyes anymore as more pain filled him from his core. “The day after I graduated high school,” he mumbled. “I…I had wanted to come out when I turned 18 that March, but coming out to them terrified me. Hell, coming out to Quin had been terrifying enough, but I knew he’d at least be okay with it, so that helped. And he couldn’t shuck me off to a conversion camp if he didn’t accept me. Thank God, he did, though. I’m not sure I ever would have told my parents if he hadn’t supported me through it…

“I finally said something to them after all of our graduation plans were over. It was the only chance I had alone with them to even try. At first, they just stared at me like I had two heads, and when I repeated myself…Well, Mother started crying like I’d told her I was dying of cancer and Father…” Obi-Wan shuddered and he subconsciously touched his cheek.

He felt Anakin’s arm tighten around him, but this time it wasn’t meant to be comforting. “What the hell did he do to you?” Anakin snarled. The anger in his voice was barely controlled and Obi-Wan could feel him shaking.

“It’s nothing,” Obi-Wan mumbled.

“It’s not nothing! If that bastard did anything—”

“Anakin, I said it’s _fine_ ,” Obi-Wan said harshly. “It was a long time ago.”

“But—”

“Anakin, please. Let it go.”

“Fine. Just tell me how bad it was. Please.”

“He backhanded me, and his wedding band had a diamond in it, so I got cut,” he said. Surprisingly, his voice was steady despite the pain in his eyes. A true master of control. “It wasn’t even that bad, he could have done much worse, but it did scar. That’s part of why I perpetually have a beard.”

“But also, because you think you have a baby face,” Anakin teased with a small smile. Some may have found the joke tactless, but it made Obi-Wan laugh weakly. He also knew Anakin was joking to keep his own anger from boiling over as well, which Obi-Wan appreciated.

“Also because I have a baby face,” he agreed. But then, his lightheartedness faded away as the topic of discussion returned to his mind. He looked down at his lap once more, his breathing becoming a bit erratic.

“They gave me 24 hours to “be straight and God-fearing” or get out. Which is more generous than some people get, I know. I packed up and left that night while they were asleep. I stayed with Quinlan and his family for a few days since they were like family to me. Quinlan’s father even offered me legal advice on the whole thing since he was a paralegal. Not that I was ever going to do anything. It wasn’t worth.

“And then my father made things even worse. He found out where I was, and he threatened to call the police on Quin’s family for kidnapping if I stayed. I had to leave. I couldn’t put that on them.”

At this point, tears began to slide down Obi-Wan’s cheeks. He was amazed he’d held it together for this long. “I ended up living out of my car for a while until I talked to my godfather and he invited me to live with him,” he said, his voice shaking. “Qui-Gon lived near my college and him taking me in was the best thing I could have asked for. He became everything my parents refused to be. And then he died before I graduated from undergrad. I lost him, and I didn’t have any family left.”

His shoulders began to shake and he pressed his hands to his face to try and keep himself together. He soon felt fingers on his chin and allowed Anakin to tilt his face up. His boyfriend’s expression was sympathetic, comforting.

“You don’t have to hold it in,” Anakin murmured.

And so Obi-Wan began to sob into his soulmate’s arms as the clock struck midnight.


	6. Chapter 6

Obi-Wan had never been the biggest fan of Valentine’s Day.

Well, he’d liked it as a kid, but it was for the same reason every other child he knew had liked it: Free candy. Once he hit middle school, the novelty wore off and he often ended up rolling his eyes with Quinlan Vos as cheap roses were passed out during lunch for the next seven years. Even once Quinlan had a girlfriend, he still grumbled about “vomit-inducing love sacks” with Obi-Wan. Quinlan was never a romantic sap (which was apparently still true as he’d teased Obi-Wan for changing his relationship status on Facebook back in December).

But even now, Obi-Wan considered Valentine’s Day to be grossly superficial. Maybe it was his lackluster dating history or his background in philosophy and business, but he always saw the holiday as a commercial fiasco. It was just an excuse to rip off the public’s money, convincing them that stale candy hearts and red and pink teddy bears expressed love best. And that February 14th was somehow the single most important day of love on the planet. It was a bit ridiculous, really.

Needless to say, he was less than enthusiastic when Anakin mentioned making plans for the day.

“Babe, come on,” he’d begged. “It’s Valentine’s Day!”

“And?”

“ _And_ it is a quintessential part of dating that a couple goes for a romantic date for _at least_ their first Valentine’s Day!”

“Forgive me, but in no relationship advice I’ve been given has that been a requirement,” Obi-Wan had stated. “Besides, we already have two date nights a week. It’s what we said we could both afford.”

“But it’s a special occasion!”

“Anakin, everything is going to be overly crowded.”

“I can get a reservation.”

“We both work. It’ll be impossible to get one when we both get off.”

“We can go for a late dinner reservation.”

“Ani…”

“Obi-Wan, _please?_ ”

He did finally agree to the idea, but only because Anakin was a master at looking like a lost puppy when he wanted something.

What he _didn’t_ agree to was the massive vase of brightly colored flowers sitting on his desk when he came into work that morning.

Obi-Wan was used to his coworkers receiving modest flower arrangements on Valentine’s Day, maybe the occasional heart-shaped balloon or box of chocolates. The most extravagant “gift” he’d seen at work was the year Ki-Adi Mundi, the floor supervisor, pranked Kit Fisto with a singing telegram. It was humorous, but certainly not serious.

“Anakin…” he muttered as he sat down. He could feel his coworkers’ eyes on him and his cheeks were bright red. At least the arrangement was so big he could hide behind it. He was lucky Mace was out of the office this week or he’d never hear the end of this. He probably wouldn’t anyway, knowing his luck.

He tried to ignore the flowers as best as he could, as well as the sensation that everyone around him was judging him and watching him. However, come lunch time he had to do something about them. He grabbed the vase and started to place it under his desk, but paused at the card sticking out. It sat unopened in its plastic holder, his name emblazoned on the envelope in golden ink. A sigh left his lips and he pulled it out. Wasn’t there some kind of etiquette rule on reading a card before moving or disposing a flower arrangement? He wasn’t really sure. No one had ever sent him flowers before when he wasn’t involved in a funeral.

After rolling his eyes at the heart-shaped sticker holding the envelope shut (really, did Valentine’s Day need the extra marketing?) he pulled it up and slid the card out. It was probably just a generic florist’s card with Anakin’s name typed on it. So, he resigned himself to read some lame “Be mine” stock drivel.

_Obi-Wan,_

_Okay, I know we said we weren’t going to buy each other anything but I saw these flowers and I couldn’t resist because they’re all the colors I know you like best. Red, yellow, blue, green. I want you to savor—shit, character limit. See you tonight!!_

_Anakin <3_

A soft smile crossed Obi-Wan’s lips, a chuckle escaping him at his boyfriend’s fumbling. He wasn’t a great romantic, but he tried. Obi-Wan’s eyes moved to the flowers again, a wave of guilt passing over him and causing a small frown.

He finished his lunch and tucked his card into his bag. The flowers remained on his desk until the end of the day. He would have brought them home, but he was worried they would dump over on the way or that Maul would just push them over like the little monster he could be. Plus, they were heavy and he wasn’t sure where to put them in Anakin’s car since his boyfriend was picking him up from work for dinner.

“Did your surprise get to you?” Anakin asked when Obi-Wan climbed in his passenger seat.

“I did. And they were beautiful.”

“You really liked them?”

Obi-Wan nodded, which caused the blonde to beam. He was obviously pleased with himself because he was bubbly the entire drive and during dinner. It was nice. Anakin’s energy was contagious and Obi-Wan found he was enjoying himself more that he anticipated.

To add to the evening, Anakin had somehow managed to get a reservation at a new, high-end restaurant in town that Obi-Wan had been keeping his eye on for a while (which made Obi-Wan wonder if Anakin had made the reservations before he even asked to go out). The food was divine and the atmosphere was the perfect balance of casual, sophisticated, and romantic. Low lighting, small candles on the tables, and soft music was combined with colored table cloths and a friendly staff akin to ones in family-dining establishments. And the house wine was the smoothest, sweetest wine Obi-Wan had ever had. It was everything he could have wanted and more, exceeding his expectations by miles. It was a perfectly romantic dinner and his heart was fluttering as they left.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said after they had been in the car for a few minutes. They’d been driving in silence, too satisfied emotionally and food-wise to break the silence before now, their hands clasped between them unless Anakin had to turn.

“For what?”

“For convincing me to come out tonight. For the flowers. And for paying because I know that wasn’t a cheap dinner.”

Anakin let out a laugh. “Don’t mention it, I’ve been saving to come here for a while, be it tonight or later,” he said. He smiled and glanced over at Obi-Wan for a brief moment, the streetlamps casting an ethereal glow over him. “Besides, I love you. It’s the least I can do to see you smile like you have tonight. I just—Um, what’s with the look?”

Obi-Wan’s jaw had dropped, and he promptly closed it when Anakin called him out. His eyes were wide and filling with tears, which quickly spilled over onto his cheek and into his beard. “You said you love me.”

“Well, yeah, I did. Because I do. How does that warrant this reaction?” Anakin then grew panicked. “I said it too soon, didn’t I? I’m sorry, I should have waited. I swear, it just slipped out and—”

Obi-Wan cut him off with a laugh, shaking his head. “Oh God, no Anakin. It’s not that,” he assured. He was smiling now, bright and sincere. “You just caught me off guard. I’m actually glad you said it because I love you too. I’ve just been terrified to say anything until now.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

A massive grin filled Anakin’s face at that and it didn’t leave as he pulled into Obi-Wan’s complex and walked him to his door.

“I really do love you,” he said softly, holding Obi-Wan’s hands outside of his door. The look in his eyes said he didn’t want to let go and leave him.

“I know,” Obi-Wan replied. “And I love you.”

Anakin’s smile was soft and gentle. His fingers reached up to stroke Obi-Wan’s cheek just before he gave him the tenderest kiss they’d ever shared.

“Goodnight,” he whispered and began to pull away, but Obi-Wan didn’t release him. “Babe?”

“Stay,” Obi-Wan said. He smiled sweetly, but also a bit flirtatiously. “Stay and tell me goodnight once we’re worn out and then good morning tomorrow.”

“Obi-Wan, are you suggesting we—”

“Only if you want to.”

Anakin’s only response was to grin and let Obi-Wan pull him inside.

Obi-Wan decided then that Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Spring was probably Obi-Wan’s favorite season. Blooming flowers, the trees full of leaves, the air not too cold but also not too hot. As an added plus, his birthday was also in spring, so it made the season extra special.

His allergies, on the other hand, disagreed.

Two hours into a long weekend, mini vacation to the mountains, he began sneezing his head off while his eyes watered so much he looked like he’d been crying. And to top it off, Anakin had to leave their rental cabin to get him medicine because Obi-Wan couldn’t step foot aside without getting worse. So, he felt horrible and like he was ruining their weekend.

This was their first trip together, a semi-spur of the moment decision to celebrate their birthdays since they were only a month apart. It seemed like a better use of time and money to spend a special weekend together away from work and stress halfway through April instead of going out once in March for Obi-Wan and again at the end of April for Anakin. It was supposed to be a nice, relaxing, and romantic weekend for them.

Obi-Wan felt horrible for taking that away. Even with the crispness of the air, the pollen was still attacking him full force, perhaps even more than when it was humid and peak allergy season.

He was curled up on the couch when Anakin returned, a pile of tissues in the floor from where he’d blown his nose so much. He’d fallen asleep as well, and was roused when Anakin shook his shoulder.

“Hey,” his boyfriend whispered, and Obi-Wan could hear a smile in his voice. “I have your meds, if you want them now. Or you can wait if you want to sleep some more.”

“No, I—ACHOO!” Obi-Wan sniffed and pushed himself upright, his hair a mess and his nose red as he gave Anakin a sleepy smile. “I didn’t need the nap as is, and if I take a dose now, I’ll be able to take another in the morning.”

Anakin nodded, passing the drug store bag to Obi-Wan before kissing his cheek. “I’ll go get you some water,” he said. He slipped away to the kitchen, returning just a moment later and sitting beside the ginger with a full glass.

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan quickly popped one of the pills, chasing it down with a gulp of water. He had to blow his nose again after he set the glass on the coffee table. A soft groan left him, and he slumped over against his soulmate. “I’m sorry about this.”

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not your fault.”

“I know, but I should have known to pack medicine and I didn’t. And now I’m all miserable and gross until this dose kicks in.” Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. “So much for a romantic weekend…”

“Hey, it’s still romantic,” Anakin assured. “You’ll feel better soon. But most importantly, we’re together in a _gorgeous_ place. I think that’s pretty damn romantic.”

“I suppose that’s true,” Obi-Wan agreed. He glanced out the window and smiled some. “I never realized trees would have so many shades of green in them,” he said after a moment.

“I never did either. They always looked so flat before. Just grey upon grey upon grey.”

“Exactly. But I’m pleasantly surprised. They’re beautiful.”

“Almost as beautiful as you.”

Obi-Wan’s cheeks flared red at that and Anakin laughed. The elder man was beginning to think his boyfriend enjoyed making him embarrassed. The bad (or perhaps good) thing was that Anakin was always honest when he complimented Obi-Wan. He never exaggerated or fudged his feelings. He was possibly the sincerest man Obi-Wan knew, and it just made him love him even more. Everything about Anakin Skywalker was real and raw, from his expressions to his emotions to his opinions. He was wonderful.

Suddenly, Anakin shot up, standing up so fast he caused Obi-Wan to fall over onto the couch.

“Oomf! Anakin! What’s—ACHOO—wrong?”

“Nothing, I’ll just be right back.”

“Ani, what—” But Anakin was already down the hall, heading for the bedroom. Obi-Wan just shook his head and sat back up.

Anakin returned just a few minutes later and sat back down beside Obi-Wan, placing a wrapped package in his lap. “Happy birthday, babe.”

“Ani, I thought we said—”

“We’d exchange gifts tomorrow, yeah I know,” Anakin said. He smiled and stroked Obi-Wan’s hair. “But I figured you could use a bit of a pick-me-up after feeling so rough today. And don’t worry, this isn’t all of it.”

“You’re sweet, you know that?”

“I try my best.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and snuggled into Anakin’s side. “You succeed.” He gently began to pull the paper off, not wanting to damage the contents since he could tell it wasn’t a box. It didn’t take long to reveal the hardcover book beneath the wrappings, making him smile. “You know me so well.”

“That is the author you like, right?” Anakin asked.

“It is. It’s the new release I’ve been watching for, too.” The older man sniffed once before smiling up at his soulmate. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Anakin leaned down, giving Obi-Wan a quick kiss before he could protest about getting him snotty. “I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too.” Obi-Wan hugged Anakin tightly for a moment before standing and stretching. “I suppose I should go get part of your present now.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to, that’s only fair after all.”

“If you insist.”

With a nod, Obi-Wan left the room for their bedroom. He returned shortly, having exchanged his new book for a manila envelope he had tucked in the bottom of his bag. He had to draw in a deep breath before he sat down again. This “gift” made him nervous.

“Happy birthday, dear one,” he said.

Anakin blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow. “No time to wrap it?” he teased, obviously confused.

“It isn’t exactly something I could wrap,” Obi-Wan explained. “Just open it.”

Despite looking skeptical, Anakin did as he was told, unwrapping the string so he could slide the contents free. His brow furrowed as he looked over the top page, then his eyes grew wide.

“Obi-Wan…you…this…”

“It’s an acceptance letter to one of the top doctorate programs for philosophy in the country.” Obi-Wan grinned, pleased with himself as he saw Anakin’s shocked expression. “I put in a couple of applications after we discussed it a while back.”

Anakin’s jaw was basically on the floor for a minute. Then he essentially squealed and jumped from the couch, scooping Obi-Wan up and spinning him around.

“Oh my _God,_ Obi-Wan! I’m so proud of you! I’m so happy for you!” He stopped spinning and sat Obi-Wan down. “I’m taking part of the credit since I convinced you.”

“Yes, you did,” Obi-Wan replied with a soft laugh. But then, he looked down, a soft frown taking over his lips. “But…there’s a catch, Anakin.”

“What’s wrong?”

Obi-Wan bit down on his lip. “I…I was accepted into the program back home as well, but it isn’t as good.”

“Then take the better one.”

“I am, but…” Obi-Wan had to sit back down, wondering if this was really a good idea. “Anakin, that school is three hours away. I’ll have to move over the summer to be able to even attend classes, let alone work on a thesis and TA undergrad classes.”

“So?”

“So, I’m not going to be able to see you as often as I do now,” Obi-Wan said. “I don’t even know if I can come home every weekend to—”

“Whoa, hold on.” Anakin sat back down and forced Obi-Wan to look at him. “Who said I wasn’t coming with you?”

“Anakin, I can’t ask you to move like that, nor was I going to. That’s not fair to ask you to uproot and give up your job just so we can be in the same town while I’m in school.”

“I’m a mechanic, Obi-Wan,” Anakin stated. “I can get a job anywhere. Hell, I could open my own shop if I wanted. But I’ll be damned if I let one half of my soul live three hours away from me when I can go with him easily. Especially not when we’ve spent our whole lives apart. I’m coming with you.”

Overcome with emotion, Obi-Wan hugged his boyfriend tightly. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“I think existing counts.”

That made Obi-Wan laugh and feel like he was doing the right thing. He was bettering himself and he had a partner who was going to love and support him, no matter the cost and he was incredibly grateful and blessed. He had a wonderful soulmate. The best in the world.

“Thank you, Anakin.”

“Always.”

As Anakin placed the letter back in the envelope so it wouldn’t get messed up, Obi-Wan glanced up at the cabin’s wooden ceiling thoughtfully.

“I suppose this means we need to plan a trip to look at apartments soon,” he said before he was overcome by a series of sneezes.

“Pet-friendly, of course,” Anakin said, passing his allergy-ridden boyfriend some more tissues. “With plenty of room for Artoo and hiding places for Maul.”

“Obviously. And near campus, if possible.”

“And with thick walls,” Anakin added, a smirk on his lips as he wiggled his eyebrows at Obi-Wan.

“Anakin!” Once again, Obi-Wan’s cheeks flared bright red, making Anakin laugh so hard he rolled into the floor.

He was going to pay for that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a note, this is not the end of the work! This is simply the last chapter I was able to prepare for the event. I will be updating this in the future as I have more planned for these two.
> 
> But thank you for reading, and please enjoy the other Big Bang works!


End file.
